Serendipity
by Tarafina
Summary: A chance encounter leaves Chloe hoping for more. :Chlean:


**Title**: Serendipity  
**Category**: Supernatural/Smallville (Crossover)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Dean  
**Prompt**: "Sorry, but my identity's a secret. Chicks dig that whole "man of mystery" thing." by swing_set13  
**Word Count**: 796  
**Summary**: A chance encounter leaves Chloe hoping for more.

**_Serendipity  
_**-Drabble-

Chloe's gaze narrowed; there was somebody else inside the house. And while she was currently searching out something of a paranormal nature, she was pretty sure whoever it was cursing down the hall and clomping around in heavy boots was _not _what was supposedly haunting her current search site. Stealthily, she crept down the halls, never making a peep, keeping her breath even, her footsteps silent, her every movement agile. She wasn't sure who was more surprised, her or the 6-foot-something handsome stranger standing across the room with his gun turned in her direction. Quiet as she was, he apparently still heard her.

Her brow furrowed, lips pursing and her mind went through each and every detail of the room in a matter of seconds. His finger had moved a fraction away from the trigger when he spotted her; so maybe he too was looking for something a little less corporeal. Not that she was going to let up just in case. "This is private property, not to mention a crime scene. Care to tell me what you're doing here?" she asked, tone firm, commanding. She cocked a brow, purposely lifting her chin to give off an authorative image.

His lips twitched up at one corner. "Taking in the sights?" he tried, lifting his own brow in a much more suggestive manner.

She reigned in the snort that begged to drag him down a notch or two from his pedestal of arrogance. "At two-thirty in the morning, armed, and in a room that only overlooks the excavation site in the backyard?" She crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her hip to one side. "Try again, Matlock."

He licked his lips. "All right, you caught me..." He pointed his gun upward and removed his finger from the trigger. "Heard about the suspicious deaths, got a little curious, came looking for a little scare..." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, get your jollies off elsewhere." She pointed a thumb toward the doorway.

His eyes thinned. "'Course... Right after you tell me who you are and what makes it your business busting me..." He smirked.

She smirked. "An exchange of information means you're going to have to give something up too, Thrill-Seeker." She put her hands against her hips and lifted a brow challengingly.

"Sorry sweetheart, but my identity's a secret." He leaned in a few inches as if he were going to share a secret. "Chicks dig the whole "man of mystery" thing."

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Well, why don't you go see if you can _find _one of those women, _mystery man_." She motioned toward the door again.

He lifted his hands. "All right, all right... But if you are an _officer _of some kind and I happen to _resist_..." His mouth turned up. "Will there be a harsh punishment handed out?"

She shook her head, chuckling lightly. "Unbelievable." She pointed at the door to get him moving and then followed him out. "We're standing in the same room where some poor girl gets murdered and you're _actually _trying to hit on me."

"Hey, in my defense this could by, like, serendipity or something and I never see you again after this..." He shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for tryin'..." He looked at her over his shoulder, smirk in place, brow curved. "You sure you don't wanna give that punishment a try? I can be extremely naughty to give you a reason..."

Tempting. But she had a murder-mystery to solve at a local haunting, so she couldn't be wasting her time on strangers... devilishly handsome as they may be. "Maybe next time..." she replied sarcastically. "If we do, just so happen, to bump into each other again."

He grinned. "Lookin' forward to it." He walked toward the door, his stride cocky and his butt looking too damn good in those jeans.

She watched him go, sighed to herself, and wondered how much Lois was going to razz her about letting some hot piece of meat walk right out the door all because of the itch of curiosity. She could just imagine her now... "There are _other _itches to be scratched, cuz... And by the sounds of it, he would've happily and incredibly done the scratching _all night long_..."

Chloe shook her head, forcing herself to get back into work mode, even if her super-fast brain had already memorized every single detail about him and couldn't forget the chiseled face with a body to match, the hazel eyes, the cropped blondie-brown hair, the dark past in his eyes and the all-knowing way he carried himself. She might not say it and she hoped she wouldn't always be thinking it, but she really hoped she ran into him again some day...


End file.
